


Snow Romance

by ketchs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:46:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketchs/pseuds/ketchs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Cas’s first snow day and Dean decides to take him outside to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Romance

Cas had seen snow before, but he had never had a chance to go out and play in it as he always had other duties such as angel duties and he wasn’t allowed the privileges of playing or anything of the sort, but after falling from heaven Dean and Sam had let him stay with them, he’d go on hunts with them and enjoy life as humans did. He preferred the human life more than the angel life, it was fun and full of joy. Cas began to experience emotions soon after he fell and eventually told Dean of his feelings. At first Dean was very shocked and tried to think it out, it took him a few weeks to get his head sorted, but he decided to take Cas on a trip with him. He found a nice cottage that he and Cas could stay at for a few weeks while Sam stayed with Bobby. Of course Dean didn’t tell Sam that he and Cas were going somewhere, but he was sure Sam had his suspicions as usual, but he didn’t care if sam knew of his and Cas’s relationship. Dean had decided and he was happy with his decision.

Dean woke up early and it was his first day away alone with Cas. Dean woke up early and noticed Cas was still sleeping so he decided he was going to go out and go on a supply run that would last the next few weeks, he got dressed and grabbed the keys to his car, but as soon as he opened the door he felt a chilly breeze on his face and everything was so bright as there was snow everywhere, it must have snowed while he was sleeping. It was still snowing. Dean took a step outside to enjoy fresh air and beauty of the snow and snowflakes were landing on his jacket and his hair. He decided to go back inside to keep warm, but as he turned Cas was standing by the door with his ”I don’t understand” face. Dean smiled and started at Cas for a moment until inviting him outside.

”Hey Cas, why don’t you come play in the snow?”

”Dean. I’ve never played in the snow before.”

”Well maybe it’s the right time to try it.”

”I’d rather stay inside, Dean. It might be safer.”

”Come on, Cas. Snow doesn’t hurt, it’s not going to kill you.” Dean grabbed Cas’s hand and dragged him outside. Dean then let go of Cas’s hand and walked off leaving Cas standing there.

”Dean. Where are you going?”

”Just over here Cas.”

”Why?”

Dean laughed, leaning down and began rolling up the snow in his hands forming snowballs. He began to throw them at Cas one by one.

”What. What are you doing?”

As Dean continued to throw the snowballs Cas got scared and tried backing away, but Dean wouldn’t stop throwing them.

”Dean. Stop..I don’t like this snow being thrown at me. What are you doing? Why are you trying to hurt me? I’m your friend!”

Dean laughed so hard at those words and walked over to Cas.

”Hey Cas, it’s alright, don’t cry.”

”Dean, I’m not crying.”

”Cas. I was throwing snowballs at you, it’s supposed to be fun.”

”It’s not..it hurt.”

”No it didn’t, stop lying.”

”Dean I am not lying.”

”Okay, angel.”

”Not an angel anymore.”

”You are not me..” Dean went silent for a moment as Cas stared at him. ”Right Cas, I’m going to teach you how to make snowballs.”

”Alright.”

Dean began to show Cas how to make snowballs and when Dean wasn’t looking. Cas threw a snowball at Dean. Dean looked at Cas seriously before throwing a giant snowball at him. They continued this for a while until eventually Cas wouldn’t stop throwing the snowballs so Dean had to wrestle Cas to the ground to make Cas stop. Dean grabbed Cas’s arm and jumped on him pushing him into the floor landing in the snow.

”Cas stop!”

”Why?” Cas smiled enjoying teasing Dean.

”Because..Cas. I wanted to show you something.”

”Show me what?”

”This…”

Dean leaned forward cupping Cas’s face before pressing his lips onto Cas’s. Cas didn’t pull away he just layed there still until he realized and kissed Dean back. They both put their arms around each other, battling against each other’s lips all you could hear was their breath as they were fighting for dominance, but then Dean pulled away and smiled and Cas smiled back.

”I love you Cas.”

”I love you too Dean.”


End file.
